Running to Emotions
by Paulsvampiregirl
Summary: this is the new story of Running to Emotions. Shelley is 18 years old and runs away to Santa Cruz to find a better life but when she meets new family, emotions run wild. Summary sucks sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Runaway

SMACK went the hand across my face. That was the third slap in less than 10 minutes. I then ran up to my room and locked the door which I got put on 2 years ago.

''Shelley come out you useless slut,'' my dad shouted.

It all started 1 year ago. My mum died in a car accident and from then on my dad has become abusive towards me. He used to do it when my mum was out but he done it worse because my mum wasn't around anymore. He mostly does it when he is drunk. He drank his life away when my mum died and I was there to suffer.

My name is Shelley Hopkins, I'm 18 years of age with shoulder length black hair with pink streaks through it. I'm slim and my body is the perfect shape for my age and height. I had suffered yet another abusive hit from my dad, that's if I wanted to call him that anymore.

He hits me every night, without fail. I try hitting back but that would only land in me getting worse when he had the chance. He always held grudges against me, even when my mum was alive. I had no siblings, not that I know of anyway.

So now I'm in my room once again trying to get away from getting hurt. My face was already starting to bruise with the amount of slaps I got tonight. I always said I would get a job and move out when I'm 18 but right now I haven't had a chance to look for one and apparently have no money to rent a place.

Well technically I do have money which I have been saving but I was using that for other stuff but I think right now is more important if I want to live any longer.

I had a secret drawer in my wardrobe so I opened it up and found all the money untouched. I saved up $2385 and with that money I was getting the hell out of here. This place was a shit-hole living with this crack head. He only used his money to buy drink or drugs.

I actually felt sorry for my mum having to be with him but I'm glad she's dead, that means she doesn't have to put up with his crap. He kept banging on my door shouting all sorts.

In the meantime I was packing as much stuff as possible and went for the window. The door was beginning to burst opened so I flung the bags out of the window and was about to jump when I got pulled my the hair back into the room.

I screamed in pain and he started kicking my ribs shouting that I'm a cow, whore, bitch, anything that was an insult, he used.

I managed to hit his foot out of the way and grabbed the first thing I could find which was a remote control and repeatedly hit him over the head until he was unconscious and I made a jump for it and ran all the way to the bus stop.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Fighter

The bus soon arrived for Santa Cruz where I've always dreamed of going but never had the chance because of that excuse for a dad so now I was doing what I wanted for a change.

I looked back at the place I have always lived at and I closed my eyes and turned my head the way the bus was going and forgot about everything and focused on what my new life was going to bring.

1 DAY LATER

''Miss, excuse me Miss, we're here,'' the bus driver said.

''Oh sorry,'' I said as I collected my bags.

I soon made it off the bus and the minute I stepped off, the place became loud and then the bus drove away and I started walking around. My eyes went wide-eyed as I saw rides, colourful lights, laughter, colourful hair and clothes. This was my life.

I was going to have fun, let myself be free, forget everything. First I needed to find somewhere to live. After about 10 minutes looking I found a nice little hotel on the outskirts off the boardwalk.

I walked in and was greeted by a friendly face.

''Hello dear, how may I help you?'' an old lady asked me.

''Hi how much is it for a single room?'' I asked.

'' Oh it's $40 a month,'' she said with a smile.

''I'll take one please,'' I said.

She handed me the keys and she told me my room was on the third floor. I said thanks and made my way upstairs.

I opened the door to a neat little room. There was a single bed, a set of drawers, a T.V., a table and a couple of chairs. It would do. I sat down for a minute and admired the ring on my finger which my mum gave me before she died. She always said it would remind me of her and all the good times I had with her.

She was right, looking at it now I realise that my life was great when she was around. I came out of my thoughts and decided to unpack later and explore my new home.

Once on the streets, I looked everywhere, this place had a vibe to it, that this place was dangerous. So what, I think I have enough experience on protecting myself, I mean I'm still living and if anybody annoyed me they would get it.

I never used to be a violent person, it was hard to believe that I was a sweet little girl but now my dad has changed that girl. I am now a girl that doesn't take crap from nobody. So anyway I brung out $30 with me. I didn't need a lot.

I looked at some of the stalls and some shops. This place was awesome. The outfits were rockish, well the ones I looked at anyway. I was a punk girl. I loved rock music, basically everything a rocker would wear.

So this one stall caught my eye. It had bracelets with spikes and all sorts. My eyes were glued. One bracelet caught my eye, it had spikes coming out of it, it just called me.

It was $23 so I said why not, treat myself for a change. I just handed the money over when I heard a scream and I heard guys laughing. I looked to my right and saw three guys annoying this girl, around about the same age as me. My anger started to boil, that's one thing I hate, that guys hit woman. I've had that problem and it wasn't pretty to experience so I started moving towards them.

I had to push passed people as nobody was stopping them. Why be afraid, they were such jerks doing that and somebody needed to stop them so it just had to be me.

I got in the middle and they stopped laughing and stared at me.

''What do you want, do you want it too?'' one asked.

'' Is that anyway to treat woman?'' I asked.

'' Why you going to stop us?'' another one asked.

''Yes,'' I said.

They all started laughing and the third man who didn't say anything went for me but I ducked and then I was grabbed by the arms from the back and one went for me from the front but I managed to jump up and kick him in the stomach.

I then flipped the man behind me over my shoulders and onto the floor, kicking into his ribs and then the second one that talked came and I hit him with my arm and I just realised I burst his nose and then caught on that my bracelet caught his nose.

I smiled and he went for me again and I ducked and tripped him up and twisted his arm until I heard a crack. They all stood up and ran for it.

Everybody was still looking at me but I ignored them and helped the girl up.

''Thank you so much, how can I thank you,'' she said.

''You don't have to, just go home and you'll be safe,'' I said.

''Thank you again,'' she said and ran off.

I was making my way down the boardwalk when I heard a voice from behind.

' Wow you are something aren't you?'' a man's voice spoke.

I then turned round to four boys, no older than me staring at me with cold eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Video Job

I looked at their appearances, one had platinum blonde hair, looked to be the leader of their little group, he wore black everything from neck to toe. The boy beside him had long black hair, wore a jacket with a leopard print up the right shoulder with no t-shirt underneath. He wore dark trousers and black shoes.

The one to his left had long wild blonde hair, he wore a fishnet t-shirt with a black dinner jacket over it, white tight jeans, black boots, he looked to be a rock star but I wasn't sure I would like this one. The last one beside wild was a small boy with blonde curly hair with a white t-shirt that stopped above his belly button and he wore a colourful jacket on top with hundreds of patches, you could go colour blind looking at it. He wore dark trousers as well with a pair of chaps.

'' Well they had it coming to them so what's it to you?'' I asked viciously.

'' Well I think you have forgotten where you are, you mess with people they get you back,'' the man with the platinum hair said.

'' And I don't like it when men hit woman, trust me I've had experience and it isn't nice so I was teaching them a lesson,'' I growled walking away.

'' Well I'm just warning you child, you asked for it,'' he said.

'' Shut up, who are you to tell me what I asked for, you don't know me so just leave me alone,'' I said turning back round.

I tried to forget who they boys where, creeps to me. I kept walking when I saw neon lights flashing to my left. It drawed me and I found out it was a video store. Max's videos to be precise.

I took a walk in and saw all sorts of videos, horrors, comedies, adventurous, children's, everything.

I started looking through them when a man came behind me and started telling me about the video I was holding which in the process made me jump.

''Sorry didn't mean to scare you,'' he said.

'' It's ok,'' I said.

''I'm Max, I own the store,'' he said with a friendly smile.

He wasn't harmful so I smiled back.

''Hi I'm Shelley,'' I said.

''Well Shelley how can I help you, what sort of mood are you in, a horror, a comedy,'' he said.

''Um no I was actually looking for a job if you were taking anybody on,'' I said.

''Yes sure, you can start now if you like,'' he smiled.

''Um right now?'' I asked.

''Yes,'' he smiled a bigger smile.

'' Um ok,'' I said making my way around the corner.

'' Um why don't I start you off easy and you can just refill the shelves,'' Max said.

''Ok,'' I smiled.

I headed into the back and the room was packed with videos, I have never seen so much in my life. I picked up one box and headed out into the store. There was about 5 people in when I started filling up different shelves with videos.

I was mostly at the horror section and I admired each video as I took it out of the box. There was ones I hadn't even heard off and ones that I loved. I was that sad I smiled at the ones I loved. But I kept it too myself.

After unloading that box I got through two more and Max came over to me after I finished with the third.

''Wow your fast at doing that,'' he said.

''Thanks,'' I said.

''Listen would you like to work nights?'' he asked.

'' You mean you want me working here?'' I asked shocked.

'' Yes I like your attitude, your perfect for the job so nights say about 7 to 11,'' he said.

''Perfect, thank you,'' I said.

''No problem, well I'll let you get on with your work,'' he smiled.

As I walked back into the stock room to get another box, the door chimed meaning either somebody walked in or out. I came out with my fourth box when I laid eyes on the ones I had an encounter with.

When they saw me they stared at me which I ignored and went straight for the comedy section, meaning passing them. I sighed and walked past them without looking at them.

I recently just noticed that nobody was in and it was just me and the 5 guys except Max wasn't here, he was in the store room doing paperwork he said to me so I was alone with them. I continued my work when I felt the hairs on my back stand up.

'' You know for a girl your size, you look like a weakling,'' one of them said while the others sniggered.

''Oh you want to test that,'' I said standing up standing opposite them.

'' Aren't you a feisty little thing,'' one said with wild blonde hair.

''Shut up,'' I said.

'' That's not a nice way to treat customers,'' platinum said.

I scoffed and ignored them.

'' David, now leave Shelley alone,'' Max said coming out of the room.

I turned once more and looked at them and noticed that the wild blonde one looked at me and winked which I screwed my face up and he silently laughed.

I finished that box and I started making my way to the backroom which wild blonde tripped me up but I didn't fall. I growled at him and clenched my jaw together.

''Fuck off,'' I said.

He laughed and I proceeded on. Just then Max came in and said I can finish for tonight and be in for 7 tomorrow. I thanked him and I walked into the shop and noticed the boys weren't there anymore. Thank god. That blonde one was getting on my nerves.

I soon said bye to Max and started making my way home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Stalker

I started humming a tune while the crowds around me were still lively. I started to think this place never died down. This place was always loud. I loved it.

I then felt like someone was watching me, I looked about but I saw nobody so I continued to walk when I heard laughter coming from the side of me. I looked down the alley which I passed but nothing was there.

I thought I was imagining things when it happened again, laughter and I had a strong feeling now that I was being watched upon.

I tried to blank out the idea of being stalked but it was hard. I kept on walking, not stopping to check anywhere. I made straight for the hotel. I just had to, I kept turning in circles but nothing was there, just people walking along the boardwalk or carrying on or having a laugh.

As I approached the hotel front doors I heard a man's voice, faintly saying beware.

It sounded like the platinum blonde I saw at the video store. If him in his idiotic friends were trying to scare me, they had another thing coming, they would need to do a lot more than that.

I would get them tomorrow, right now I wasn't ruining my night because of stupid guys thinking there all this and that.

I made my way into my hotel room and got ready for bed. I then switched on the T.V. when the feeling came back again. I then looked out of the window but saw nothing.

I turned the T.V. off and went to bed, I was too tired to fight.

What she didn't know was that when she was asleep the boys were watching from the shadows, ready for the right moment to kill.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Short Temper

I woke up happy that I could spend a full day without getting hit off a drunk. I got changed into black skinny jeans, black high tops with a t-shirt saying 'Vampires need love too' I love that t-shirt, one of my favourites.

So anyway I fixed my hair when I noticed it was 5.45pm. I had at least an hour to spare. I wondered what to do. I decided a trip to the shops would be a good idea.

I locked the door to my room and proceeded along the boardwalk. The night sky was lit up with stars and the moon. The night sky was pretty to look at. I looked around the shops and found the one I saw yesterday. The rock shop. I took a walk in and the place was full of rock stuff.

That reminded me, I didn't really have friends back home because of the way I dressed. They all thought I was a freak dressed in black all the time. There was a couple of times I wore bright clothing but never again.

I felt comfortable in my own style of clothing. I saw a band t-shirt saying 'Guns and Roses' on it. I picked it up straight away. I then noticed a skull fleece, a pink fleece. The only thing I wore brightly was if skull fleeces were in light colours.

I paid for them both and headed out. I was making my way down the boardwalk when I noticed the boys standing at a set of railings watching people. I thought I could shout at them for last night or keep walking.

I decided if they would start it I was continuing it. I took a breath and walked past them when I heard one of them shout '' There's the hard man''.

They started laughing. That was it, I stormed over to them.

''You know what if you don't have anything nice to say don't say it because I'm sick of your smartass sayings,'' I growled.

''Ohh you going to beat us up?'' the small one said.

'' If it comes to that,'' I hissed.

'' Stop trying to think your big because you'll lose chika,'' the dark-haired one said.

I smirked.

''You're the ones thinking your big, standing here all high and mighty thinking you own this place,'' I said.

''That's because we do so if you want to keep your life I suggest you keep that big mouth shut of yours,'' the wild haired one said.

'' Who do you think you are talking to?'' I asked.

'' You,'' he said.

''Oh you going to hit me,'' I said.

''If it comes to that,'' wild said.

'' Then you'll see what you get,'' I hissed.

'' Oh yeah because your one that cares about men hitting woman,'' he said.

''Damn right,'' I said

Dark-haired, small and wild all growled at me.

'' And I knew it was you'se trying to scare me last night, well guess what you didn't scare me, nice try,'' I smirked.

'' What you talking about?'' small said.

'' Don't start playing dumb, you spied on me and started laughing to try and scare me but it didn't work so you can keep doing your sing and dance because its not going to play,'' I said.

Dark-haired, small and wild just stood and growled at me while I looked at David and noticed he was looking down and then caught my eyes and stared seriously at me.

'' Where did you get that ring?'' he asked.

''What?'' I asked confused.

'' The ring, where did you get it?'' he asked again calmy.

'' None of your business where I got it,'' I said.

'' Stop it, I'm not asking again now just tell me, it's important,'' he said.

''No,'' I shouted and walked off.

I wasn't telling a randomer where I got the ring, why was it so important to him anyway. I wasn't telling randomers about my life, about my mum, my life was between me and me only.

I looked at my phone, I had 20 minutes left, I decided to look out at the water until I had to go and work.

THE BOYS POV

''Can you believe her, David man when can we take her, she's doing my head in,'' Paul asked.

'' We're not,'' he said concentrating on the way she went.

''What?'' the boys asked.

'' There's something about her, about that ring,'' David said.

The boys all looked around while David fiddled with something in his gloves.

''Come on,'' David said and the boys followed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Can't Take A Telling

SHELLEY'S POV

I relaxed, leaning against the railings when I looked to the right of me and noticed the boys walking directly for me.

I sighed in annoyance and I thought if they came near me I was going to end up hurting them.

They did exactly what I thought. They stopped behind me.

''Shelley is it?'' David asked being as nice as he could.

'' What is it, I thought I told you'se to leave me alone,'' I said.

'' Can you stop being cheeky and just listen,'' David growled.

I sighed and crossed my arms angrily.

''Well,'' I waited.

'' The ring, can you tell me where you got it from?'' David asked.

'' No, that's between me and my family,'' I said.

''Who in your family gave it too you?'' he then asked.

''Was is this 20 questions?'' I asked.

''Can you just answer the question,'' David hissed.

'' Why should I?'' I asked.

'' Come on David she won't give any answers, let's go, we have better things to do,'' dark haired said.

'' NO!'' David growled.

Dark-haired sighed.

'' You should listen to your friend, he's physic,'' I smirked.

''Stop playing games Shelley and just…tell me…who…gave you that…ring,'' David said every word clearly.

'' Fine if it is so important to you, my mum gave me it, happy,'' I said.

''What was your mum's name?'' he asked.

''Now this is getting ridiculous,'' I said.

''Shelley,'' David said in a warning voice.

''*Sigh* Mary,'' I said.

David's eyes widened.

''What's up with you, you look shocked, never heard the name Mary before,'' I laughed.

'' Shelley, it's me, your brother, David,'' he said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Ruined Life

What was he saying?

''What I don't have a brother,'' I hissed.

'' Shelley I am, your mum had me when she was young and I left and then you must have came along, Shelley it's me,'' David said.

''You are not my brother, now stop playing this sick game, you wanted to scare me then fine you got it, now leave me alone,'' I said.

''Shelley I'm not making it up,'' he said.

'' Shut up,'' I said.

He came towards me.

I stepped back.

'No don't come near me you freak,'' I cried.

'' Look I'm telling the truth,'' he said.

'' You are not my brother, I don't have any siblings, I would know,'' I cried even more.

'' Look then how come I know all about your mum, well my mum as well,'' David said.

''Because you are a creep, stay away or I mean it I will kill you,'' I said running away.

THE BOYS POV

'' Haha that was a good one David pretending to be her brother,'' Paul laughed.

'' I wasn't kidding on,'' David said looking at the sea.

'' What,'' Dwayne said.

'' When my mum was 19 she had me and my dad was a bastard I hated his guts, he always tried to hit me but I always got the better of him so he left me alone, she gave me the same ring Shelley has on and I've worn it ever since, Max was my mum's Dad making him my granddad but I don't call him that, I call him Max just like you'se but we all know he's like a father figure to all of us. One day my dad was getting on my nerves, and started shouting at both me and my mum, me and my mum had an on and off relationship so they kept shouting and arguing over me so I upped and left and came here and this is where I stand today,'' David explained.

The boys could only stare and then burst out laughing.

'' What is so funny?'' David hissed.

'' Your Max's grandson,'' Paul laughed.

''Yeah laugh it up, you spread that and I'll personally kill you, got it,'' David blackmailed.

The boys stopped laughing.

'' Got it,'' they said.

'' Come on let's go,'' David said and proceeded in the same direction as Shelley.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - The Truth

SHELLEY'S POV

I ran into the store and ran for the backroom to put my stuff in.

''Shelley you ok,'' I heard from behind.

''Yeah Max I'm fine,'' I said wiping tears.

'' You sure, your crying,'' he said.

''Yeah nothing serious,'' I said.

'' Ok if you need me tell me,'' he said and then disappeared into the shop.

I stopped crying and got a box down and started filling shelves again. The thought kept going round in my head that David said he was my brother. Even if I did my mum would have told me.

Time went past and I noticed Max was shutting the shop but it was only 9.15pm.

''Max why you shutting the shop?'' I asked.

''Shelley I want you to tell me what's wrong, I know something is up,'' Max said.

'' It's nothing,'' I said.

''Shelley, tell me,'' he said.

''Fine, well them boys um the one called David, claims to be my brother, he asked about this ring,'' I said showing him the ring.

He looked at it.

''Continue,'' he said.

''Well he asked my mum's name and then kept on saying that he was my brother and its freaking me out,'' I said.

'' How can I say this to you Shelley,'' Max said.

'' Say…Say what?'' I asked nervous.

'' What if I said to you that this is all true and David is your brother and the boys are like your cousins and I'm your granddad,'' Max said.

I stood open-mouthed, speechless.

''Exactly what I thought,'' he said.

''What…what,'' I said.

''Shelley sit,'' Max said.

I sat down and he started to tell me the story.

''Your mum had David at a young age, 19 and as David grew up, his dad started to beat him up but as he grew up he starting hitting back and so his dad left him alone. His mum and dad kept on arguing about him and shouting at him and so he came here and he met me here, and I made him into me and then shortly after that, the boys joined and we are a family, so then you, your mum soon had you, then she died and your dad started abusing you,'' Max explained.

I could only stare.

''You see there's a link to you and David,'' Max said.

'' And what about the ring?'' I cried.

'' Your mum gave you both it to remind you'se of her and that's how he noticed it was you,'' Max said.

'' When you said made him into you and soon the boys joined, what did you mean by that?'' I asked.

He kept quiet and then looked down at my t-shirt. I followed his eyes and looked at the words. I then looked back up at him.

''No your not vampires, no that can't be, I'm not one am I?'' I hesitated.

''Shelley your not one, you see I've been a vampire for many centuries and then when I met David I knew he was connected to me and made him like me and then David needed friends and so Paul, Dwayne and Marko joined and I would like to do it with you,'' Max said.

''So that's why you let me have the job right away, you knew who I was?'' I asked.

''Yes mostly,'' he said.

''Then why did my mum not tell me about David?'' I asked.

''That is a mystery to all of us why she didn't tell you or him,'' Max said.

I just stood taken it all in. No way was all of this true.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Losing Family

I ran this all through my brain, I couldn't even begin to believe. I then looked at Max but he was looking at the door and then I followed and then the boys walked in.

I didn't say a word.

''Max have you told her?'' David asked.

'' Yes, she's still shook up so don't pressure her,'' Max warned.

''Shelley, you believe me now?'' David asked me.

I didn't say anything. A tear escaped my eye. I wiped it away.

David came towards me but I stepped back and punched him in the face. He hissed at the pain and all the boys faces including Max's was shocked.

''That's for leaving me,'' I cried.

''Shelley, I'm sorry,'' David said putting his nose back into place.

''You made me suffer abuse off of that man I once called dad,'' I hissed.

''Shelley I'm sorry, really I am, I didn't know,'' he said.

'' You could have saved me from him, from years of abuse, and you wonder why I turned out to be like this,'' I said turning to the boys.

They just stared looking sympathetic.

'' Now you know why I hate men hitting woman because it happened to me and you let it happen,'' I hissed.

''I didn't know mum had you,'' David shouted.

''Well you're a vampire, aren't you, could you not have felt your connection to me and know I was in danger,'' I shouted.

He kept quiet.

''That's what I thought,'' I scoffed.

I started walking towards the door when David stopped me.

''Shelley wait,'' he said.

''No you have ruined my life, I was hit every single day and night while you and **my cousins** were out having a good time, that's not what big brothers do.'' I said.

'' Stay away from me, I want nothing to do with you,'' I hissed.

I then turned and the boys moved for me and I walked out of the store and walked away to the hotel. I got in and laid on the bed and cried my eyes out. The truth was out.

I didn't like it. I had to suffer years of abuse. That's not what a life is about. The meaning of life is too be happy, not this.

With that I got changed and got into bed and cried myself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Like Brother, Like Sister

I woke up and I thought back to last night, hoping it was all a dream. Sadly it wasn't. I sat up in bed. I didn't know what to do. I had to get up and get dressed as I started at 7. I didn't know if I could face Max.

I got washed and changed, brushed my teeth and locked the door once again and walked down the stairs and out the front door. Here I am once again on the boardwalk where my **family **was about, no doubt. I focused on the video store when I was grabbed by the shoulder.

I turned round to the same men who I fought with a couple of days ago.

''You, your getting it for what you done,'' one said.

'' Oh really, walk away because I'm not in the mood,'' I hissed.

''Well we are,'' he said and then this time two of them grabbed me by the arms and the third one punched me in the stomach, it hurt a little but I was immune to pain now, I got it done to me everyday.

I then kneeled down and pretended to cry and they all stood round me.

'' Ok I'm sorry I'll never do it again, I'm so sorry,'' I cried.

They started laughing.

''Well fellas, looks like that was well taken care of,'' one said while they started walking down the boardwalk.

I soon stood up and growled and them. I then ran behind them and fly kicked one in the back which he fell and then pulled another ones head back and cracked his back and then the other looked at me and I punched his face.

I was so angry.

''You really want to mess with me, if you do I will rearrange your face now fuck off and leave me alone,'' I hissed.

The one who I punched in the face ran first and it took a while for the other two get up so I left them and continued on my way when suddenly the boys appeared out of nowhere in front of me.

I stared at them.

'' What do you want?'' I asked nicely.

'' Shelley we all just want to say sorry and we would appreciate it if you would talk to us,'' David said.

'' And to say how you handled them guys, that was awesome, like brother, like sister,'' wild said.

I only stared at him.

'' No didn't you hear what I said to you, I don't want anything to do with you'se, now let me be,'' I said trying to walk through them but small stopped me.

'' It's not that simple,'' dark-haired said.

'' Look why do you'se care that a simple girl won't talk to you?'' I asked.

''Because your not simple, your our sister,'' David said.

I sighed.

''David I don't know what one is more annoying, you not getting it through your thick head that I don't want to talk to you'se or me telling you all the time,'' I said.

'' Shelley please, let me explain, please,'' he said.

''I need to work,'' I said.

''I told Max to cancel your shift,'' David said.

'' Why would you do that?'' I asked.

'' Because I want to talk to you, explain please,'' he begged.

'' Fine five minutes David,'' I said.

''Not here, not in the opening, come on we'll go to ours,'' David said.

I sighed and followed them towards motorbikes.

''You drive motorbikes?'' I asked.

''Yup, you like?'' wild blonde asked.

I nodded with a slight smile. I soon jumped on behind David and they started their engines and drove down the stairs onto the beach, along into the woods and came towards a cliff side.

Where the hell did they stay?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Home

They cut their engines as they reached the edge of the cliff.

''Guys, just wondering, where the hell do you live?'' I said.

The boys smiled.

'' Well we are vampires after all, we live in a place nobody can find us and a place where nobody can find apart from the ones who know about it,'' David explained.

I just looked at him as in ok. David led the way down a set of stairs while I followed behind and then the boys. We came across a cave but it had a fence and on the fence were signs saying **'****NO TRESPASSING****'**or **'****STAY OUT, DANGEROUS****'****.**

The boys ignored the signs while I stopped and looked at the signs.

'' Come on Shelley, your not afraid are you?'' Paul mocked.

'' No,'' I hissed.

He laughed and walked in. I sighed and walked in after them. When I got inside I thought this place wasn't bad for a vampire's lair.

''Cool huh,'' David said sitting on a wheelchair.

I sighed and didn't say anything.

'' You know Shelley your stubborn,'' David said.

''Oh must run in the family,'' I mocked.

'' Shelley I told you I didn't know, now can you just let it pass,'' David said.

'' Um no,'' I said sitting on a fountain.

As David kept quiet I looked around. There was a big poster hanging on a wall and beside it was a four poster bed. In the middle was a big fountain with a broken chandelier in the middle. There was a couch and a table beside it, with David's wheelchair beside the table and other pieces of stuff here and there.

I also noticed that oil barrels were lit, that was the only light that we could see from.

'' Boys give us a minute,'' David said and the other three walked further into the cave.

I turned and stared at David. He looked down at his hands and then pulled off one of his gloves. When I looked I saw the same ring as I had on. He came towards me and showed me more clearly.

''See, mum gave me it as a birthday present and said everytime I looked at it…'' he said.

''It would remind you of her,'' I finished.

''Yes,'' he said.

''Yeah she told me the same thing but that doesn't annoy me, what annoys me is you,'' I hissed.

'' Shelley you have got to let that go, I didn't know, how many times do I have to tell you,'' David growled.

'' Well for starters you could have stopped dad for being abusive towards you, me, mum,'' I said.

'' Come on and kill my own dad even though he is a bastard.'' he said.

'' Yes, and he's not my dad anymore, I want nothing to do with him,'' I hissed.

'' Well that's why I'm sorry for you taking his crap when you didn't have to,'' David said.

I sighed and looked down at my hands and played with the ring.

'' So I'm just to forgive you and then we play happy families and pretend nothing even happened?'' I asked.

''No,'' he said.

''Exactly no because you can't change the past, what's done is done and I suffered so it's going to take a lot more than sorry to fix this,'' I said walking towards the entrance.

''Where you going?'' he asked standing up.

''I'm going to my home,'' I said.

''Home? A hotel?'' he mocked.

'' Yes it's the realest home I've ever had,'' I screamed and walked.

I stormed up the stairs and walked back the way we came on the bikes. Once back on the beach, I walked along the sand kicking some sand along the way and I walked towards the hotel.

As I entered the old woman looked at me.

''You ok dear, you look sad,'' she said.

'' Yeah I'm fine, just family trouble,'' I saddened.

'' Ok well if you need someone to talk to I'm here, oh and by the way my name is Betty,'' Betty said.

'' Shelley, goodnight,'' I said.

''Night dear,'' she said.

I made it onto my landing and as I walked into my room I suddenly thought of mine and David's conversation. People might think I should forgive him but if you went through what I did you wouldn't want to.

I tried to forget them and turned the T.V. on and watched a film. The film started getting boring so I turned it off and looked out of the window. My eyes started moving towards the lighthouse which was flashing and I knew right there that the boys were there.

I stared at the cliff and knew the boys were in there either talking about me or hating me. Well I didn't give a shit. They should have got it through their brains that I don't want anything to do with them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Everywhere

Tonight I was going back to the video store for my job back. Hopefully I would have a night where I didn't see them, well that was hard when their maker owned the video store and your there.

Who my kidding, as they say I'm related to them, I would never get a night without seeing them.

I saw Betty struggling with three rubbish bags.

''Hey Betty let me help you,'' I said taking two bags off of her.

''Why thank you Shelley, you really are kind,'' she smiled.

'' Put that down I'll get that one in a minute, um where is the bin?'' I asked.

'' Um round the side of the building, thank you,'' she said.

I walked round to the side with the bags and as I put them in the bin I looked down the alley and thought I saw a figure standing there, it looked to be the dark-haired one. I growled and then went back for the other bag.

''Well I'll see you later Betty,'' I said.

''Thank you again dear, have a nice night,'' she said as I shut the door and dumped the other bag into the bin.

I looked down again and just stared because I knew for a fact I saw one of them.

I forgot the thought and put my hands in my pocket and started walking along the boardwalk. I felt hungry so I stopped at a café and got a burger and chips. It was 6.17pm and I was half finished.

I felt eyes on me and I looked about and then I looked out of the window and saw the wild hair one looking at me. I stared at him and growled at him. I then went back to my chips and burger and ignored the feeling because I knew it was them.

I left as soon as and proceeded towards the video store. I saw Max at the counter serving someone. When he was done and nobody came towards him I walked in and he smiled at me as I approached the counter.

''Hello Shelley, how are you?'' he asked.

''Fine, annoyed,'' I said.

''At the boys?'' he asked.

I nodded.

''Shelley that will soon pass so what can I do for you?'' he asked with a smile.

'' I was thinking can I work again?'' I asked.

'' Sure, do you want to do the till tonight?'' he asked.

I nodded. I walked round and he showed me how it worked. After a couple of practises I finally got the hang of it and I was on my way.

I waited about 10 minutes before I had my first customer. It was easy, she was at the counter and then gone. I scanned the crowds outside and just looked about. I didn't know why my eyes were scanning but I definitely wasn't scanning for them. I didn't want to look for them but my eyes did and they were all having a laugh between each other.

I actually thanked god inside that they weren't looking at me. Maybe they took the hint and left me alone. I smiled and started to enjoy serving people with a smile.

''Hey,'' I said.

''Hello, just them two please,'' the woman said.

'' Ok that's $32 please,'' I said.

She handed me the money and she left. I watched her leave and then I saw wild hair just outside the shop and I noticed two of the boys were sitting out front but I didn't see the other two.

I growled because I knew they were near me. I wished they would go away. I looked about 15 minutes later and they were gone. I could breathe again. I started to liven up a bit because I knew they were away.

Soon Max came out from back and smiled at me.

''Leigh can I talk to you for a minute?'' he asked.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Make Me Happy

Max came towards me and sat down on a chair.

''What's up?'' I asked.

'' Shelley, I don't want you to get mad but can you just listen what I have to say,'' Max said.

''And let me guess, it's about the boys, isn't it,'' I huffed.

'' Shelley it would be good if you did spend sometime with them,'' Max said.

''Look why do they care so much, why can't they just move on, how can they not handle one person hating them,'' I said.

'' Because you are family and we look out for family,'' he replied.

'' Well family doesn't abandon family,'' I said turning round and serving someone.

I turned back round to Max looking at the ground. I sighed and looked at my nails.

'' And I thought we were going to be a nice family,'' Max said.

'' Well I'm sorry, I'm like this, my attitude is because of David,'' I said.

''Your just like David, you definitely are related to him,'' he smiled.

I just stared at the ground.

''And you know one of the boys like you,'' Max hit out with.

''Eww their my cousins, and if that's trying to get me to talk to them, your mistaking,'' I said.

'' Well your not blood related, I made them so literately there like your brothers,'' Max explained.

''Even worse,'' I said trying to blank out that idea.

'' No what I'm saying is that please for me, for your mum, she would like it if you would get along with your brother,'' Max said.

'' Once he gives me say I don't know…10 years of my life back, maybe I would forgive him but he can't so no,'' I said and turned round and ignored him.

'' I'm sorry,'' Max said and kissed my head and walked back into the stock room.

I only stared and felt bad for him, not the boys, Max.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - Getting to know someone

I had survived another night at the store and I said goodnight to Max and he said it back but never pushed on the subject about the boys. I soon left, suddenly it got a bit more colder so I wrapped my jacket more over my body and crossed my arms tightly.

I started shivering.

''Cold ain't it,'' I heard a voice from beside me.

I turned to see wild. I didn't talk but kept on walking.

''Look we all know what David did, but why blank us three out?'' he asked.

'' Well your related to him and plus I didn't forget that you annoyed me as well,'' I said and then walked more.

He caught up with me.

''Well we're sorry and we think you would be cool in our family and that's why we still care,'' he said.

'' Can't you just forget me and move on with your lives?'' I asked him.

'' Well you would miss us too much,'' he laughed.

I scoffed.

''Shelley I'm sorry just give us a chance, we don't mean any harm,'' he said.

''Did David send you here to talk to me?'' I asked.

''Yes but that isn't the point, we like you and we would like to hang with you,'' wild said.

I ignored him.

'' Do we have to keep talking about me liking you'se,'' I said.

''No sorry so what kind of stuff are you into?'' he asked.

'' Well music wise, mostly rock, but I like classic too,'' I said.

''Me too, rock for me but you can already tell by my dress sense,'' he laughed.

''And hair,'' I said.

''Yup awesome hair ever,'' he smiled.

I actually stifled a smile.

''Oh I made you smile, now that's a first I am a genius,'' he said proudly.

''Yeah when your not threatening my life, I maybe would laugh at you,'' I said.

He smiled.

''See your not so bad,'' wild said.

I slightly smiled. I stopped outside the hotel.

''Well this…is me,'' I said.

Wild just stared at me.

'' Well I'll probably see you around,'' he said.

'' Um wait can I get a name or will I keep calling you wild,'' I said.

''Call me anything you want,'' he laughed.

I stared at him with a smirk.

''Paul,'' he said.

I smiled slightly.

''Remember Shelley, think about it,'' he said.

I looked at him.

''See ya,'' he said and then two minutes later he was gone.

I proceeded into the hotel and was greeted by Betty and I smiled at her.

''Oh in a good mood tonight?'' she asked.

''Yes so how was your night?'' I asked.

'' Oh you know me, in here every night,'' she smiled.

''Why don't I cover for you one day and you take the day off and have some time to yourself,'' I suggested.

''No it's fine,'' she smiled.

''Yes come on, treat yourself and I'll handle the hotel for the day, come on,'' I said.

''Well ok but I need to work tomorrow I've got important files to do so how about the next night?'' she asked.

'' Coolness, goodnight,'' I said.

''Night,'' she said and I was gone.

As I lay in bed that night, I thought of Paul and what he said to me. Think it over. Apart of me was changing because after talking to Paul tonight he was actually ok to talk to so I was guessing them all including David were ok to talk to.

I planned that I would try and talk to them tomorrow. I soon fell asleep to the thought of talking to my brother in a nice way.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - Giving into Life

I was on the boardwalk once again and I was looking for the boys this time. I was giving them a chance. I looked around for them but I couldn't see them at first but then I saw platinum blonde hair and I knew it was David.

I soon approached them and now I was starting to feel nervous but Paul was bopping about on the railings, David was having a cigarette and the other two were talking quietly.

I walked slowly towards them and I soon stood in front of them and they soon noticed me and stared.

I slightly smiled at them. The other two just stared while David slightly smiled and Paul jumped down and put his arm around me.

''Finally giving in girl, see knew you would,'' he smiled.

'' I'm giving you'se a chance, don't get your hopes up,'' I said.

'' It's Paul here, he always has his hopes up,'' small said.

I smiled.

'' What made you change your mind?'' David asked.

'' Well what Paul said got me thinking but after all you're my only family I have left,'' I said.

Paul smiled and cuddled me, well more like strangled me.

''Come on leave Shelley alone or she'll fly kick you,'' small laughed.

'' I liked that one,'' I laughed.

Paul just growled at me but I found it funny.

'' So what one of you'se is called Marko and the one called Dwayne?'' I asked.

'' Well I'm Marko, pleasure,'' small said shaking my hand.

'' I presume your Dwayne,'' I said.

He just moved his head. I looked at David.

'' So what we doing tonight?'' I asked.

''Oh did you hear that boys, Shelley said we,'' David laughed.

'' Ha bloody ha, so what are we doing?'' I asked again.

'' Well we were going to eat.'' David said.

The boys all stared at me.

''Coolness, lets go,'' I said.

''You really want to go with us?'' Paul asked.

'' Yes I'm not scared of you'se,'' I smiled.

'' I'll make you,'' Paul said.

I started laughing which he smiled. David started walking towards the bikes and Paul and Marko started play-fighting while I walked beside Dwayne.

''So your not going to talk to me?'' I asked.

He said nothing.

'' Fine so your not happy that I'm giving you'se a chance?'' I asked.

He still ignored me.

'' Fine,'' I said and walked faster in front of him.

We got to the bikes and the boys mounted their bikes. I was getting onto David's when he said I didn't need to ride with him.

'' Who will I ride with?'' I asked.

''Any one of us you want,'' Marko said.

'' Ok I'll ride with you,'' I said to him.

'' Don't worry I'm not a reckless driver,'' Marko smiled.

'' Don't worry I don't mind,'' I laughed.

David soon rode along the boardwalk, followed by Paul, then us and then Dwayne. I held on a bit tight as Marko was speedy. The boys all howled with laughter which got me laughing at them.

They done that all the way through the woods but this time they took a different path and they soon landed at a hill but I heard laughing but couldn't see anybody. Not until the boys all got off their bikes and ran up the little hill and climbed a tree.

They shouted me over while they all laughed. I ran up and sat in the tree and saw what they were laughing at. There was four guys dancing around a bonfire, drunk out of their minds.

I watched on the people having a good time and then only noticed that they were the men that I fought with twice. A smile came on my face and the boys looked at me.

''That's the men I fought with,'' I smiled.

They looked again and they cheered. It suddenly went quiet.

'' Ready boys?'' David asked.

'' Yeah,'' they all said.

I looked at David and he showed me his face. I could only stare, my eyes were glued open at his face.

He had amber eyes and he had fangs. Real fangs. I can't believe I'm seeing real vampires and I'm going to see how they feed. I then looked over at the other boys, they were all the same, laughing and ready to pounce.

Suddenly I felt a gust of wind and they flew over to them and grabbed their victims and started ripping them apart. I actually sat open-mouthed at it. I've never seen something so gory in my life. It was awesome. Vampires were awesome.

They were all sucking the blood out of their victim and the men were all shouting and then went limp in their hands. I started walking towards them as they flung the bodies in the fire and cleaned themselves up.

They all looked at me still transformed. I stood open-mouth still and they only stood and looked at me heavily breathing.

''Whoa,'' was all I could say.

'' We scare you?'' Marko asked.

''No it was amazing,'' I smiled.

''Aww what can we do to scare you?'' Paul moaned.

I laughed.

''Nothing,'' I smiled.

''Oh I will find something,'' he said.

'' Be looking forward to it,'' I smiled.

'' Ok when you've finished your little debate, we can move on to make little miss stubborn over here happy,'' David said.

'' Got it in one big brother,'' I smiled.

I then put my arm over his shoulder and smiled. He removed it.

''Oh you've got a rep to protect,'' I laughed.

'' Got it in one little sister,'' he said.

I then stopped and waited until the boys all walked past me and then I ran for Paul and jumped on his back.

''What the hell,'' he shouted.

''Give me a piggy back,'' I said.

'' No uh,'' he said.

''Pleaassseee,'' I begged.

''Fine,'' he laughed.

He has planned something. Suddenly he started spinning me about and I couldn't see anything, all I could see was blur.

'PAUL STOP I'M SORRY, STOP!'' I shouted.

He laughed which got the boys laughing.

'' Told you I would scare you,'' he said.

'' That wasn't scary, it's just everytime I do that with someone they always or I always fall and it's sore,'' I complained.

''Sure,'' he said sarcastically.

'' Fine you don't believe me,'' I said putting my hands over his eyes.

''Hey can't see,'' he moaned.

'' You believe me now?'' I asked.

''Yes,'' he said.

I laughed.

He then jumped on his bike with me on his bike and then I slide down onto the seat and they started their engines.

We made it back onto the boardwalk and parked the bikes in the same place and I jumped back on Paul's back all the way to the railings.

'' Um Paul your hands are a little far on the piggy back,'' I said.

He laughed.

''I know,'' he laughed.

''Well then move your hands before I cut them off,'' I said.

'' Oh here comes big Shelley,'' Paul laughed which Marko laughed too.

I laughed and he moved his hands and sat me up on the railings.

'' So Shelley do we pass your test of loyalty?'' David asked.

'' Um…I guess I could squeeze you'se in,'' I laughed.

'' Yeah woo-hoo,'' Paul sarcastically added.

I laughed and pushed him.

''Well guys I better go I'm up early tomorrow,'' I said.

''Why?'' Paul moaned.

''Yeah when you coming to stay with us?'' Marko asked.

'' Um I told the old woman that works in the hotel that I would take over her shift today and let her have some time to herself so I need sleep if I've to be up for 10.00,'' explained.

'' No,'' Paul moaned.

''What's it to you anyway, you'se will be sleeping,'' I said.

'' Yeah but we don't go to sleep for another 3 hours or something,'' Marko said.

'' Sorry guys, I can see you the next night,'' I said.

'' We get it you want to work, to help others,'' David said.

'' Take it I'm not like you in that category,'' I smiled.

He smirked.

''Well I better go,'' I said waving them off.

''Hold up we'll walk you,'' David said.

''You sure?'' I asked.

''Yes don't want you getting kidnapped,'' Marko laughed.

'' Haha so funny,'' I said and stopped laughing and looked seriously at him.

'' Joke,'' he said putting his hands up in surrender.

We started walking along. The boys were messing about behind us while me and David walked in front.

'' You know David I'm the one that should be apologizing now,'' I said.

'' You don't need to, you were upset, you didn't know so don't bother because I know how you feel,'' David said.

I smiled.

''I'm sorry anyway, for treating you like that, I guess d…dad made me like this,'' I said looking down.

'' Yeah or maybe you got it from mum, she was pretty violent, I mean not towards us but I've seen her take a rager, it ain't pretty which makes you like me even more,'' David smiled.

'' Well when did dad stop abusing you?'' I asked.

'' When I was 15 because I got a hold of his arm after he punched me and I twisted his arm and kicked him in the stomach and kept doing it,'' David told me.

'' Well there's me letting him, I mean I have tried but everytime I did hit him I got it worse,'' I saddened.

''Hey look at you now, taking out they men, never seen a girl your size take on three men,'' David smiled.

'' Must have got the power from you,'' I laughed.

He laughed. We soon approached the hotel and I turned to the boys.

''Well guys this is me,'' I said.

Just then Paul came towards me and suffocated me in a hug. I joined in the hug and smiled as we parted. Next I got a cuddle off of Marko, his curls covering my face. I smiled into it and squeezed him.

I then looked at Dwayne and I smiled at him which he moved his head at me. I didn't know what his problem was.

I then looked at David and I grabbed him into a cuddle. His hands touched my back lightly like if he leaned on harder he would break me.

''I love you,'' I whispered into his ear.

We then parted and he smiled at me.

''See you'se later,'' I said.

''Bye,'' they said.

I made my way in and I waved at them as I turned the corner up the stairs. I made my way into my room only to be greeted by David sitting on my bed. I got a fright.

''David, how did you…'' I said as I looked at the window.

'' What…'' I started to say.

He came towards me and he gave me a proper cuddle.

''I love you too and I'm sorry,'' he said.

'' I wish I found you sooner,'' I said.

He smiled.

''Well I'm not going anywhere,'' he said.

'' Now get some sleep,'' he said and made his way to the window.

'' See you soon,'' he said and jumped out.

I smiled at the thought of him. Having a vampire brother. Coolness.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 - Hotel Worker

I made sure I set my alarm for 9.30pm. I eventually got up, already missing five minutes of the alarm going off. I was so tired because I wasn't used to getting up this early.

I dragged my butt out of bed and went and got washed, changed, brushed my teeth, fixed my hair and headed downstairs. Betty was at the desk doing paperwork.

''Hey,'' I said.

'' Hey just finishing off paperwork,'' Betty smiled.

'' Ok so what you planning on doing today?'' I asked.

'' Well I might go for a cup of tea at the café down the road, maybe pick up a video at Max's videos, um go shopping for a new jacket and go for some food,'' Betty said.

'' There you go, got yourself sorted out,'' I smiled.

'' Yes thank you again for doing this, I don't know how I can repay you,'' she said.

''No you don't have to repay me anything,'' I said.

She picked up her jacket and headed for the door while putting her handbag on her shoulder.

'' Well see you later,'' she said.

''Bye,'' I said and she was gone.

I went behind the desk and read a magazine when a couple came in and asked to check in.

''Sure,'' I said and opened the book and wrote in their names and gave them the keys and told them the floor and got their money and they were away.

I sat back down thinking this was easy. I went back to my magazine until a woman came down asking for more towels.

I walked over to the store room and picked up three washed towels and handed her them.

''Thanks,'' she said and disappeared.

Hours passed and the sun was just setting over the sea. The monsters were coming out I laughed to myself.

Soon I heard someone breathing heavily and I looked at the door and noticed Betty carrying heavy bags. I ran over and helped her.

'' Oh thank you dear,'' she said trying to catch her breath.

'' What did you buy, the full shop,'' I laughed.

'' Just,'' she said.

I helped her into her kitchen and started helping her pack away the stuff. She was walking towards the counter in the hotel.

''No uh uh, you ain't working, you get into your living room and put your feet up and I'll handle tonight as well,'' I demanded.

''You don't have to,'' she said.

''But I want to,'' I said.

''Thank you so much dear, you really are helpful,'' Betty said.

'' Have a nice night, good night,'' I said.

''Good night and the keys are on the desk to lock up, see you tomorrow,'' she said and she was gone.

I sat back down at the desk and continued reading the magazine, I mean no one was around anyway. About 20 minutes later laughter was heard from the door and the boys walked in.

I smiled and told them to be quiet.

'' So you coming?'' Paul asked jumping on the desk.

''No I said I'll see you'se tomorrow night,'' I said.

'' Why I can't wait that long to party with my sister,'' Paul laughed.

''I'm giving Betty a break by doing this for her so you can survive one night without me,'' I said.

''No he can't,'' Marko hit out with.

Paul hit him. I laughed.

'' You been here all day?'' David asked.

''Yes,'' I said.

'' Don't you get bored?'' Marko asked.

'' No I had magazines to read and that, I relaxed,'' I smiled.

'' Well just come out and have fun with us,'' Paul pressured.

'' No I'm watching the hotel for her,'' I said.

Paul huffed. I smiled.

''Well we're going to eat so we'll see you tomorrow,'' David said.

'' Ok tomorrow,'' I smiled.

They all made they're way to the door when Paul turned round and smiled.

''Tomorrow,'' he said.

I laughed.

When the clock hit 3.30am I went and locked up for the day. I then tiredly walked up the stairs to my room tripping up some stairs on the way up. I laughed to myself as to how clumsy I am.

I then got in and got ready for bed and once my head hit that pillow I was out. Sweet dreams.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - Hotel to cave

I got woken up by a knock to the door. I thought I was imagining it at first but then it came again and I woke up and yawned as I got to the door. I opened the door to Marko and Paul.

''Whoa, what happened?'' Marko asked.

'' I'm so tired, um how long have you'se been standing there for?'' I asked.

'' Come in,'' I quickly said.

'' Um say about 10 minutes,'' Paul said.

'' Sorry I was sleeping I was too tired,'' I yawned again.

''Yeah we kind of gathered that,'' Marko said looking at my appearance.

My hair was everywhere, my eyes where half opened and I was still in a t-shirt and shorts.

''Well I'd known you were coming I would have been ready,'' I smiled.

They laughed.

'' Now hurry up and get dressed,'' Paul said.

''Ok,'' I said.

I got out fresh clothes from one of my bags and went into the toilet. I came out 10 minutes later looking respectable.

'' Wow what a difference,'' they laughed.

I growled at them and then laughed.

''Now why was I to hurry up?'' I asked.

''Because it's moving day,'' Paul sang.

''What?'' I asked.

''You are coming to live with us,'' Paul said smiling.

''You want me to come and live with you'se?'' I asked.

'' Yeah of course, your family,'' Marko said.

'' Ok,'' I said as I fixed my hair and then I packed away my hairbrush and everything else I had out.

Once ready the boys took some of my bags and helped me downstairs to the main desk.

''Hello Betty I'm afraid my time is up,'' I said.

''Oh leaving so soon,'' she said.

''Yeah am going to go and live with my cousins but I had fun living here,'' I smiled.

''Well your welcome back anytime, have fun, see you later,'' Betty said.

'' Bye,'' I said.

We got outside to two bikes. I then jumped on Paul's while Marko strapped my bags to his bike and then they shot off along the boardwalk and through the same way to the cave. I was starting to enjoy being with the boys.

''Thank you we appreciate it,'' Paul said.

''What,'' I said.

'' You enjoy being with us,'' Paul said.

'' We can read minds,'' Marko said.

'' Oh creepy,'' I said.

They laughed and we approached the cliff and we grabbed all of my stuff and we headed into the cave.

David and Dwayne were sitting about when I approached. David smiled while Dwayne just stared. He gave me a cuddle.

''So you happy to be moving in?'' he asked.

''As a matter of fact yes I am,'' I smiled.

''Good you can have that bed,'' he said pointing to the four poster bed.

''Thanks,'' I said as I put my bags on the bed and went and sat on the fountain.

'' So what we doing tonight?'' I asked.

'' Boardwalk,'' Paul sang out.

I smiled.

'' Let's go,'' David said.

Paul and Marko ran outside howling at each other while Dwayne walked out himself while me and David walked out together. We made it to the bikes and this time I jumped on behind David.

They soon started their engines and we were off again to the boardwalk. The wind blowing in my hair was awesome like nobody could stop me from doing anything. The freedom I felt inside. It was such a rush.

They soon reached the railings and jumped off and this time I jumped up onto the railings. Suddenly Marko was in front of me so I felt the need to mess up his hair.

I suddenly put my hands onto his hair and he grabbed my hands with his and turned round to me.

''No one touches the hair,'' he smirked.

'' Oh don't be such a girl,'' I smiled.

'' Don't be such a man,'' he laughed.

'' Oh yeah,'' I said.

I jumped down from the railings and jumped on his back which he lifted me up and put upside down.

''You sorry?'' he asked.

'' Nope,'' I said.

'' Ok fine,'' he said.

He put me back on the ground and decked me. I sat on the ground.

''You wait,'' I said.

He laughed.

He then helped me up and I sat on the railings again.

''Well Shelley you want to come or stay here, we're going to eat,'' David said.

''I think I'll stay here,'' I said.

''Ok get you back here,'' he said and they started making their way when Paul turned back round to me.

''Um Shelley I was wondering, would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?'' he asked nervously.

''Um…sure I would like that,'' I smiled.

''Cool I'll see you when I get back,'' he said and ran after the others.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 - Punk to Girl

I suddenly felt happy and nervous. I mean going out with Paul. He was fun but then again going on a date with him. My number one priority was that I didn't have anything to wear.

I needed to buy something so I hit the shops. I didn't even look at the rock shops, no I was going somewhere proper.

I looked around and I looked in the window at this nice dress. I knew this was the shop for me. I walked in and dresses suffocated me, they were everywhere. I looked about and saw about 6 I liked and then the woman asked if she could help.

''Yes I'm stuck between these dresses,'' I said.

''Well why don't you try them on and I'll tell you what one suits you better,'' she said.

I then went over to the fitting rooms and I tried the first one on which was pink and had diamonds on the front of it. I came out but her face didn't approve. Next was a red one which was sparkly. She didn't like it.

I got through all of them before she said the ocean blue one suited me perfectly for my complexion. The blue one was stunning and all I needed was blue shoes to go with them.

I paid for the dress and I then looked around for another shop that sold high heels. I was getting dressed up for him but who cares, I didn't want to dress like a punk going on a date. I had a little respect.

I soon found one and I went straight to the high heel section and I looked for blue but there was different shades of blue. I didn't know what one was right as they were near enough all the same colour. I needed help again.

I got help from a woman and she picked out the nearest colour towards the dress and I again paid for them and I was happy with what I had bought and made my way back towards the railings to the boys.

''Hey where were you?'' David asked.

''Oh doing a little shopping,'' I said.

He smiled whereas I looked at Paul and he winked at me. I couldn't believe I was blushing. I tried to hide it but he saw.

''Red cheeks,'' he whispered in my ear.

I smiled.

The rest of the night was calm, we mostly just sat and looked about or had a laugh. I put my new stuff away behind a dresser so they couldn't look at the shoes and dress. I jumped onto the fountain and started walking round it.

'' Hey your stealing my thing,'' Paul moaned.

'' Aw well ain't that a shame,'' I laughed.

He laughed and joined me walking round it. He then started chasing me round it. I kept running and laughing round in circles. I was getting dizzy.

Just then I had to stop.

''Please don't Paul don't,'' I laughed.

''Why,'' he said.

I then went light-headed and fell off the fountain and landed with a bang. The boys burst out laughing.

''That's why, I was really dizzy,'' I said.

I then pulled myself back up onto the couch and laid back and relaxed.

'' So hope you have fun tomorrow Shelley,'' David said from the wheelchair.

'' What,'' I said.

''Oh we know, we're vampires Shelley we can read minds,'' David said.

The boys laughed.

''Well I will,'' I smiled looking at Paul.

'' And now guys I will see you'se tomorrow because I need my beauty sleep,'' I said making my way over to the bed.

I lay down on the bed only the place to be quiet. I fooled them. I needed to do my hair since I wouldn't have time tomorrow. I was curling my hair to make it all nice.

I finished half and hour later and then got changed and jumped into bed ready for tomorrow. I was excited.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 - Dinner Date

I made sure I set my alarm 5 minutes before they got up so I could get ready. I went round the back and noticed that there was a sink in the corner. I didn't know if there was water still running but I needed to freshen up somehow.

I tried it anyway and some water was coming out so I quickly washed up and was in the middle of putting the dress on when I heard my name getting called.

''Huh just a minute, I'm doing something just now,'' I said.

''What you doing?'' I heard Marko ask.

''Uh nothing…I'll just be a minute, I'm fixing…something,'' I said.

'' Ok,'' Marko said.

I quickly zipped up the dress and then put my shoes on and put on some bracelets and fixed my hair quickly. I imagined a mirror in front and put mascara on hoping I looked ok.

I put some lip-gloss on and I felt nervous walking out in front of four guys.

''Shelley come on hurry up, the night is going to be finished by the time your…'' Marko started but couldn't finish as I walked out.

The four boys just stared. I smiled nervously.

''So what do you think?'' I asked.

'' Oh…well…you…look…hot,'' Paul said.

I smiled.

''Wow you are not a man,'' Marko breathed heavily.

''Thanks,'' I said.

I looked at David.

''Shelley you look really lovely,'' David said.

'' Thank you, now this is the part where we have nothing in common,'' I laughed.

He smirked at me.

''Smartass,'' he said.

My eyes then landed at Dwayne which he just stared at me. I tried smiling at him.

''You look beautiful Shelley,'' he said.

I smiled a real smile.

'' Thanks,'' I said.

I walked forward towards Paul.

''I am one lucky guy,'' he said.

I smiled at him and he took my hand and led me out of the cave. He held onto my hand all the way up the stairs until we stopped at the bikes.

''Why don't we walk,'' he said.

''No it's ok I don't mind going on a bike, just make sure my dress is tucked in,'' I laughed.

Paul then jumped on and he helped me on and I held onto him.

''I am definitely one lucky guy,'' he smiled.

I smiled and he revved his engine. We were going fast I was shivering as I didn't have a jacket with me. I squeezed into Paul more.

We arrived at the boardwalk and people kept on looking at me as he drove into his space. The people continued to stare as we walked along the boardwalk, hand in hand.

Did this mean we were going out? I had no clue.

He then stopped in front of a restaurant.

''Come on,'' he smiled.

We walked in and was greeted by a waiter showing us a table for two. We then took our seats and we got menus.

''So what you getting?'' he asked.

'' I don't know, a salad,'' I said.

He looked at me as if I was stupid.

''What?'' I asked.

''A salad, I know you, just order what you really want,'' Paul smiled.

''Ok,'' I said.

Soon the waiter came over and asked our orders.

''I'll have the chicken pie and chips,'' Paul said.

''And I'll have a burger and chips,'' I said.

'' And for drinks,'' the waiter said.

'' Two cokes,'' Paul said.

I was about to ask him how he knew but then again he was a vampire. Once the waiter left Paul looked at me.

''What,'' I said.

''Burger and Chips?'' he asked.

''My favourite,'' I smiled.

He smiled.

''Shelley, I must say you look gorgeous tonight,'' he said.

'' Thanks,'' I said blushing.

'' You didn't need to get all dressed up for me, I'm not that special,'' Paul said.

''Well tonight was a special night so I wanted to get into the mood and have a good night with you,'' I said.

''Well thank you for doing it for me, nobody has got nice for me,'' Paul smiled.

I smiled at him.

Soon our food came and I started to munch into my burger when I noticed that Paul was watching me.

I smiled at him while trying to keep the food in my mouth. He smiled while munching his chicken pie.

'' So you finally happy that you met us, eventually after all that commotion?'' Paul asked.

I had to swallow a chip before I could talk.

''Yeah you'se guys are really good company and so much fun,'' I smiled.

''Yes I know I am,'' he said putting his hand to his cold heart.

'' So when did you become one of the…you know bloodsuckers,'' I whispered.

''Oh well I ran away to here when I was 22 and then met the guys one night on the boardwalk and we just clicked, I loved their company, they loved my enjoyment and soon I joined,'' Paul told.

'' So what age are you really?'' I asked.

'' 107 years old, well of course vampire years go much faster than human years,'' Paul said.

''107, god,'' I smiled.

He laughed shoving another piece of pie into his mouth. Soon we finished dinner and he said he had another surprise for me. We got back on the bike but he took me the way we go home.

I was confused. He then parked the bike beside the others but stopped and told me to close my eyes. Suddenly I felt wind but I kept my eyes shut and then I felt solid ground and he told me to open them.

I suddenly was looking out to sea and then I looked about and saw I was on the lighthouse.

''What you flew?'' I asked.

''Yup,'' he smiled.

''Wow that was amazing, wow this is beautiful, the moon reflecting off of the sea, this really is nice Paul,'' I smiled.

''I thought this would be special for tonight,'' he said.

'' It's perfect,'' I said.

I then held onto the railings and looked out to sea while Paul stood beside me holding my hand. I smiled at him.

'' I should have came here sooner to Santa Cruz,'' I said.

''Why couldn't you have?'' he asked.

'' Just couldn't get a chance until now I had enough and done what I wanted for a change,'' I said.

'' You should have came earlier, you kept me waiting,'' he smiled.

'' Oh really well you could have waited a little longer,'' I smiled.

Suddenly he looked at me and he was leaning forwards towards my face. His hand was moving towards my waist and then our lips were about to touch when a loud horn was sounded.

We both got a fright and looked to see a ship in the distance and we both laughed at what we jumped at.

''Come on let's get off this,'' he laughed.

I then jumped on his back and this time I kept my eyes opened and it was so cool. I wish I could fly. It was amazing.

He landed on the ground and came off his back and we both walked into the cave together and were greeted by the boys.

''Hey how was your night?'' David asked.

'' Oh it was great, I really enjoyed it,'' I smiled.

'' As long as your happy,'' David said.

'' Wait you had a good time with Paul?'' Marko asked.

''Yes,'' I said.

''Wait, this guy right here?'' Marko asked.

'' Yes,'' I said again.

'' Wow I must be dreaming,'' Marko smiled.

I laughed. Marko laughed and went over to his birds and started feeding them. David then told Paul he had to talk to him about something. It was me and Dwayne left.

It was an awkward atmosphere. I needed to say something to him.

''Um Dwayne ok I don't know what I have done in order for you to hate me and not talk to me,'' I said.

He kept quiet.

'' Dwayne just tell me what I did wrong, was it my attitude the first encounter we had or have I done something to upset you,'' I said.

''You haven't done anything,'' he finally said.

'' Well what is it, it feels weird living with you and not talking to you,'' I said.

'' It's just me, it's me,'' he said.

''Well then can you tell me?'' I asked.

'' It's nothing to do with you,'' he said.

''Well it must be because whatever it is, you ain't talking to me,'' I said.

''Just leave it ok,'' he said and walked away.

I sighed and walked outside for some fresh air. I didn't know what his problem was. I went and sat on the stairs and stared at the sea and looked at the lighthouse reminding me of what happened between me and Paul.

Then I heard movement at the side of me and I looked to see who it was.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 - Shocker

David sat down beside me on the stairs and kept quiet for a second.

'' You know he didn't mean to shout at you,'' he said.

'' I just don't know what his problem is with me,'' I said.

'' I do,'' he said.

I looked at him and he was still staring out at sea.

'' He likes you,'' he said.

'' What?'' I asked.

'' Dwayne has liked you for quite some time, he was upset when he saw you and Paul together,'' David said.

'' What else has he said?'' I asked.

'' I think its best if you talk to him,'' David said.

'' But he won't,'' I said.

'' Yes he will,'' he said.

I sighed and walked inside and found only Dwayne sitting on the couch reading. He noticed me but still paid attention to his book. I went and sat opposite him on the fountain. I stared at him.

''David told me why you won't talk to me,'' I said.

''Well you have spent more time with Paul so I thought that I wouldn't get a chance, and then I thought a girl like you wouldn't like a guy like me but Paul seemed to get you,'' Dwayne said.

'' So you wouldn't say anything to me because you thought I wouldn't care about you?'' I asked.

''Yes something like that, and when I saw you tonight I thought whoa on the inside but I was nervous to show it on the outside, usually when I get a girl the boys laugh and say stuff like I'm more of a bookworm and they don't know how I manage to pick up girls,'' he explained.

'' Why?'' I asked.

'' Well I'm not like Paul or Marko I don't just ask a girl out, I'm more of emotional towards girls and I've always found getting a girl hard and then I thought that you were David's sister he wouldn't let any of us near you but he let Paul and I thought my time was up,'' Dwayne said sounding angry with himself.

'' Dwayne I like you, just like I like all of you'se, I don't have a favourite,'' I smiled.

He kept quiet. I then walked over to him and sat beside him while he looked down.

'' Look I will love you regardless even if you are my cousin or brother or lover, I'll love you no matter what because you are family,'' I said.

He slightly smiled at me while I leaned up and gave him a cuddle and a kiss on the cheek. He smiled at me.

''Well I'm going to get changed so I'll talk to you later,'' I said.

'' Bye,'' he said.

I smiled as I now knew that Dwayne was talking to me.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 - Bonding

I woke up a little early than I expected and I knew the boys wouldn't be up so I decided to explore the cave. I looked about and saw some pretty cool things.

Then I looked to the right of me and saw a skateboard. Oh yeah. I wasn't the one for tricks but I liked riding one. I started riding about the cave trying to do tricks but they kept failing. I started getting annoyed because I've worked a lot on these tricks but still don't manage to get them right.

I decided to try and jump off the fountain. I stood on the fountain and I moved my foot to move the board and then I jumped at the same time the skateboard rode off of the fountain but when I landed I fell.

I cursed under my breath and sat at the edge of the fountain.

''Need some help?'' someone asked.

I turned to Dwayne sitting beside me.

''Please, I just can't get them right,'' I moaned.

''Come on, practise makes perfect,'' he said.

The boys all started getting up and they said hi to me as they passed me. I said hey back and concentrated on Dwayne.

'' The trick to it is this trick you put your foot in the middle and your other foot right at the back,'' Dwayne explained.

He then moved the skateboard and then flipped it around and landed perfectly on the skateboard. I smiled.

''I've tried umpteen times and it doesn't work for me,'' I complained.

'' Just try, come here,'' he said.

He then showed me where to put my feet and then he took my hand to guide me and I felt comfortable holding his hand. I then snapped back into reality and started moving the skateboard.

I then with all my might tried but I failed and slowly fell on my bum which the boys giggled at.

''Stuff it,'' I huffed.

''You'll learn,'' Dwayne said.

I sat down on the couch while David said that him and Dwayne were going to Max so us three stayed behind. I watched as they disappeared through the hole and then I turned to Paul.

I smiled at him and laid back.

''So how are you?'' he asked.

'' Fine, that's going to do my head in, me not getting that skateboard trick right,'' I said shaking my head.

He laughed.

'' So where do you'se sleep?'' I asked.

'' Why going to spy on us,'' he laughed.

'' Your full of it,'' I smiled.

'' Got it in one babe,'' he said.

'' No seriously where do you'se sleep,'' I said.

''Come on,'' he said.

I followed him into the hole in the cave and the place was dark, I couldn't see so I grabbed on to Paul and of course he thought different. He then grabbed my waist.

I cleared my throat.

''What makes you think your that lucky?'' I asked.

'' Well you held onto me first,'' he laughed.

'' That's because I can't see and don't have vampire eyes,'' I said.

He laughed again.

''We usually hang from poles further into the cave but we do have our rooms we use sometimes,'' Paul explained.

''Cool let's see your room,'' I said.

'' Alright,'' he said.

We soon stopped at a door with a rock poster on it.

''Why am I not surprised,'' I said.

He chuckled and opened the door and rock took over my eyes. Rock posters, rock CD's, rock everything. He was worse than me.

''Wow, rock heaven,'' I said taking a breath.

''Like it,'' he said.

''Love it,'' I said going round in circles.

'' Thought you would,'' he smiled.

I then looked at his CD's and my eyes went wide-eyed at some of the singers he had. We had the same taste.

'' I love you,'' I said.

'' Already know that,'' he smiled.

I laughed.

'' So what are the others rooms like?'' I asked.

''Our rooms are what we like, like I love rock, Marko is a nature dude, Dwayne is a bookworm and maker, and David he's a motorbike dude,'' Paul said.

''Cool and when I get my room you'll have competition,'' I smiled making my way to the door.

''Oh really,'' he said.

''Yup 100%,'' I said.

He then shut his door and started walking beside me.

''Speaking of boys where's Marko?'' I asked.

Paul then walked forwards and opened another door and there was Marko lying with his hands over his heart snoozing like a baby. I smiled.

''Aww he looks adorable,'' I cued.

Paul then laughed and walked in and went to the side of him.

''No Paul don't,'' I said.

He then pushed Marko off the bed and Marko shot up and growled at Paul. Paul couldn't stop laughing.

He then came to the door still laughing.

''Aww you leave poor Marko alone,'' I said giving him a cuddle.

Paul stopped laughing and stared. I didn't realise Marko stuck the finger up at Paul because when I pulled from the hug Marko still had the finger showing and he smiled at me.

We then heard our names getting called and we made our way to the front of the cave.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 - More About the Boys

We walked into the main part to David, Dwayne and Max standing waiting on us.

''What's wrong?'' I asked right away.

'' Nothing bad, it's just the boys have to go away for a night, just some business in the vampire world,'' Max said.

'' Like how many vampires are there exactly?'' I asked.

'' Tons,'' David said.

I stood wide-eyed. I thought being a vampire was a one off thing, that that there was only one alpha to one group, not hundreds over the world.

''Shelley you ok?'' Max asked.

'' Yeah I'm fine,'' I said.

'' Well your going to stay with me for the night,'' Max said.

''Ok,'' I agreed.

We started walking out of the cave. I noticed where Max's car was there with a dog panting inside.

''You have a dog?'' I asked.

''Yes, his name is Thorn, Thorn this is Shelley,'' Max introduced while I went up and he licked my face but I smiled.

'' We'll be back by tomorrow,'' David said.

I went up and gave him a cuddle.

'' Be careful,'' I said in his ear.

He chuckled. I then went and gave Paul a cuddle as he got on his bike, I kissed his cheek and smiled. Then was Marko, I squeezed him tightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Last was Dwayne, I wanted to make him feel nice about this situation so I made it clear that I liked him too. So I gave him a cuddle as well and kissed him on the cheek.

As I walked back I heard one of them saying to another one, ''Looks like your not that special.''

It was a far distance to hear who said it but then a fit of laughter came after it and another one said ''Shut up.''

They then revved their engines and they were gone. I looked at the back of them until they disappeared in the shadows.

''So you ready?'' Max asked.

'' Um I need to get some stuff, be back in a minute,'' I said.

I was in and out in a flash and I got into the car and he started driving another way because he couldn't necessarily drive over sand. We soon arrived at his house and he had a pretty nice house for a vampire, probably killed a rich person I laughed to myself.

We both got out and walked through the garden until we reached the door. Thorn ran in first and I stood in the hallway and admired his home. Its was neat for a man.

''Your room is the door to the left,'' Max said.

''Ok,'' I said and I started climbing the stairs.

I opened the door to my room and saw a plain room well I was going to keep it plain as all my rock things were going to go in my room at the cave. After leaving my bag on the bed I made my way downstairs to the living room where Max and Thorn were.

''Hey,'' I said sitting down.

''Hi so how have you been about all this, you and the boys finally getting on?'' he asked.

'' Yes, I'm actually glad I met you'se, you'se are the best family I had, you'se and my mum,'' I explained.

''Good,'' he smiled.

It wasn't some ordinary smile, it was a big cheeser.

''Grandpa why you smiling like that?'' I asked.

''Oh nothing,'' he laughed.

'' Max,'' I said.

'' Ok well the boys, they like you,'' he smiled.

''What I thought one liked me,'' I said.

'' Nope all three of them do, you know yourself, Paul taking you on a date, Dwayne nervous to tell you and now I'm telling you that Marko likes you,'' Max explained.

''No way,'' I said face looking shocked.

''Yes way,'' he smiled.

''And why is that a good thing?'' I asked.

''Because that means the boys have found their mate,'' Max said.

''Mate?'' I asked nonplussed.

'' Yes like boyfriend and girlfriend well not like that but like…'' I cut him off.

''…like the one that you are meant to be with forever,'' I finished.

''Yes,'' he agreed.

''But how, how can one girl be a mate to three guys, ain't that sluttish,'' I said.

''No its what life brings you in the vampire world, some vampires can even have more than 4 mates,'' Max explained.

I sat, face shocked. I couldn't believe I was hearing this.

''Shelley what's wrong?'' he asked.

''Nothing…nothing, I just can't believe I'm a mate to three vampires,'' I breathed.

'' That's a good thing, trust me,'' he smiled.

''Not in a bad way but a…nice way, right?'' I asked.

'' Yes why what way were you thinking?'' he asked.

''Nothing,'' I said taking a breath.

He smiled.

'' Well all I'm going to say is that I think it's great you've found your brother and can have a better life now,'' he said.

I smiled and I looked at the T.V.

''So Max how did all the boys join?'' I asked.

''Well Dwayne was the first out of the three and he was a runaway and David saw him and thought he would be good to be a vampire and David's right hand man and so him and David got to know each other and David learned about his background and his situation was perfect for a vampire,'' Max said.

''What was his situation?'' I asked.

'' His mum was a druggie, his dad ran away and because his mum was filled up on drugs, she didn't care about Dwayne and hit him when he was young if he got in the way and as he grew up he couldn't have any girlfriends because he couldn't bring them home and then the girls thought he was weird and that's how he has trouble with girls,'' Max explained.

''And that's why he was quiet about me,'' I said to myself.

''What?'' Max asked.

''Oh nothing um what about Marko,'' I said.

He sat back on the couch.

'' Marko on the other hand was a nice boy, he ran away when he was 21 and he had the ambition of becoming an artist but that all went downhill for him as he met the boys but he's happy on where he is just now,'' Max said.

''So Marko wanted to be an artist and the boys stopped that?'' I asked.

He looked down.

''Yes we did, David thought he would be good for a little brother,'' Max said sadly.

''So he never had the chance to be what he wanted to be?'' I asked.

''Yes,'' he said.

''What that's wrong, David shouldn't have done that,'' I shouted.

''Shelley what's done is done and he is happy, he still paints doesn't he,'' Max said trying to calm me down.

''Yes but judging by his paintings he could have became successful, and David took that from him,'' I hissed.

It was silent.

''What else has he done, what about Paul?'' I asked.

''Well Paul ran away when he was 22 and he had a pretty good life going until he met David and that all changed as he became a vampire but he told the boys that his family didn't want him and so flung him out on the streets and he made his way to Santa Cruz and met the boys,'' Max explained.

'' What, I am mad at David but Paul said to me he only ran away here and said that he loved the boys company and the boys loved his enjoyment and that's why he joined,'' I corrected.

''Did he maybe he didn't want to tell you the real reason because maybe you wouldn't like him for who he was,'' Max said.

I then suddenly felt sad. Poor Paul.

David was a sick individual. He is one selfish boy. He made me want to hate him again. How could he do this to little Marko no matter how much fun he has being a vampire.

''Shelley you ok?'' Max asked.

''Yeah I'm just dandy but David won't be so dandy,'' I said and stormed upstairs and into my room.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 - Deny

I woke up in a bad mood, David and Paul wasn't getting away with this. Paul lied to me, why didn't he tell me the truth?

David oh that was another story, he was getting told. I told Max that I was going to the cave and I would see the boys when they came back. David made so angry.

'' But the boys will come here to get you,'' Max said.

''Oh well change of plan, I will be waiting for them at the cave,'' I growled and walked out, slamming the door behind me.

I ran to the cave because I didn't want to chance them seeing me. I was tired by the time I got to the cave but I walked in and sat on the fountain waiting for them.

I got bored but then soon enough I heard the sound of motorbikes and I stood up and crossed my arms. Suddenly all the boys walked in and they were all mumbling to each other until they saw me and stopped and stared at me while I growled at them.

''Shelley there you are, what's wrong Max said you were angry about something,'' David said.

''Oh I am angry with you David, what you did to Marko and I'm surprised that you didn't stop him,'' I hissed at Marko.

''Shelley what you talking about?'' Marko asked.

''And you, you lied to me, why did you not tell me the truth,'' I said.

''Shelley, what truth?'' Paul asked.

'' Really are we playing that game,'' I shouted.

They all looked at me nonplussed.

''Dwayne your ok in this situation and I feel for you but these two are…I can't even find the word for it,'' I said shouting at David and Paul.

'' Shelley what…'' David said.

'' Do you want me to say it?'' I asked.

''Yes I would like to know what your angry about,'' David said while the boys were all ears.

''Well you ruining Marko's life by making him into a vampire when he had his life all sorted out and I don't think that was very fair because you want to get what you want, your so selfish and you, you not telling me the truth on why you came here, I don't like being lied to Paul,'' I hissed.

''Shelley…'' Paul said.

''Shelley nothing, why didn't you not tell me?'' I asked.

''Shelley I did tell you why I came here,'' Paul said.

''Really because the boys enjoyed your enjoyment?'' I asked.

''Exactly yes that's correct,'' Paul said.

I looked at him and scoffed.

''And you Marko why didn't you stop David and achieve what you wanted to become?'' I asked.

''Why you hiding the truth?'' I asked.

''Shelley I have no idea what your talking about,'' Marko said.

''Why are you not telling me, what do you think I'm going to do, tell people?'' I asked.

They just looked at me.

''And you David, how could you be so selfish and get what you want instead of leaving people to do what they want,'' I shouted.

''Shelley…what?'' David asked.

''I'm I going completely mad, am I talking stupid or are you'se stupid,'' I growled.

They all looked at me. I scoffed and walked out.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 - Déjà vu

'' Shelley hold up, please wait,'' I heard David shout.

'' What,'' I said turning round to him.

''Shelley ok I'm sorry but I did it to…'' I cut him off.

''…to be selfish,'' I finished.

''No I did it because I liked him because I can read people and I knew he was perfect, you see Shelley we can't let just anybody in, we need people that will go to the ends to be who we are,'' he said.

I turned and kept walking.

''Shelley come on I told you the truth, I'm sorry is that what you want to hear,'' he said.

''No David I gave you a chance, I finally forgave you for what you did but I gave you a chance just to be brought down again by you being selfish and always knowing what's best when it isn't,'' I growled.

''So you want me to apologize to Marko?'' he asked laughing.

''What you laughing at and yes,'' I said.

He started laughing more.

''You know what, you're a fool,'' I hissed and walked away.

''Come on Shelley don't be like that,'' he said.

I ignored him and walked on. I walked all the way to Max's in a bad mood. Once I got in I told Max what happened and then stayed quiet.

''You know, I had a brother and we never used to get on but then we did…'' he drifted off.

I sat up on the couch feeling interested.

''What happened?'' I asked.

''He died shortly afterwards,'' Max finished.

''You know that's a nice thing to say in a situation like this,'' I said.

He laughed nervously.

''But you know what I remember most about me and him,'' he said.

''What,'' I said.

'' All the good times I had with him when we were nice to each other,'' Max said.

I made a face and looked at the ground.

''All I'm saying is it would be good if you and David could stay good friends towards each other,'' Max said as he stood up, kissed my head and bid me good morning.

I said morning back and headed up the stairs to bed and as I laid in bed, I thought and still didn't agree with him. David was a joke and somebody should put him in his place and looks like it has to be his little sis. What an embarrassment he is getting.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 - Moonlight Kiss

That night I needed to think instead of pacing about the living room cause that wasn't getting me anywhere. I got a quick drink, partly because I was thirsty. I then made my way outside and I told Max so he wouldn't get all worried.

I walked to the right of me to a field next to his house and sat on a nearby wall and looked at the sky and relaxed. I tried to clear my mind and I lay down and looked at the stars.

I closed my eyes at some points and tried forgetting everything and tried to think of the quiet atmosphere around me but no the sound of motorbikes just have to disrupt my relaxation.

I ignored them and went back to quietness. I then looked at the stars trying to make shapes. I then saw a shooting star and quickly made a wish.

I wished…um wait a minute, if I tell you it won't come true now would it. Sorry.

I didn't hear him come up but suddenly I felt a presence behind me and I looked up to Paul sitting at the top of me.

''What do you want?'' I asked in the nicest possible way.

'' I wanted to talk to you…about last night,'' he said.

''There's nothing to talk about unless you're here to apologize and tell me why you lied to me,'' I said shutting my eyes.

''I am and I'm sorry,'' he said.

I sighed and sat up and faced him.

'' Why are you out here anyway?'' he asked.

''To relax,'' I replied.

'' Since when,'' he laughed.

''Since tonight now Paul…come on talk,'' I said getting to the point.

''Ok well I take it you know what happened to me, well I didn't want to tell you just incase you wouldn't like me for who I really was and that would have made me really sad because I really like you,'' Paul said.

'' But I thought vampires could read people so you would have known that I wouldn't have blown you off, just because I'm related to David doesn't mean I'm like him,'' I explained.

Paul looked down.

''Paul I'm sorry for shouting at you but I was angry that you lied to me, I thought you didn't trust that much to tell me,'' I said.

''Don't ever think that, its me I was afraid, then again I was just being stupid,'' he smiled.

''Sorry for calling you stupid last night,'' I apologized.

'' Its ok I am stupid,'' he laughed.

'' No your not, its just all that stuff you smoke, it's going to your brain,'' I laughed.

He laughed.

''Well I really am sorry and I was hoping that you would forgive me,'' he said sadly.

'' Yeah I will, everyone is entitled to one mistake,'' I said cuddling him.

''That's not the first mistake I have done…or the second…or the third,'' he said.

''Ok let's not ruin the moment,'' I chuckled.

''Then let's make it a moment,'' he said.

He then pulled away from me and pushed his lips onto mine. I was shocked at first but I joined in and it was amazing. I couldn't believe the connection that was happening inside me.

I had never felt anything like it. When we parted he was as shocked as me.

''Wow,'' he said taking deep breaths.

''I know,'' I said doing the same.

'' Do you want to go inside now?'' he asked.

''Um yeah,'' I said as he held my hand and I cuddled into his arm.

That was something. I didn't know if I would feel like that towards the other two. Paul's kiss was unbelievable, so much power, it blew me away. I had no clue but whatever it was, I loved it and wanted more.

We both walked into the house to all the boys in the living room and I went straight to Marko.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 - Death

As I approached him all he did was move his eyes from me to the boys and as I came face to face he moved his eyes to me. I slightly smiled.

'' I'm sorry that I shouted at you, I guess I was just angry about David ruining your life,'' I said.

''It's nice that you care but I'm totally ok with it,'' he smiled.

I slightly smiled.

''Well if David gets out of hand I'll take care of him,'' I said.

He laughed and gave me a cuddle.

'' You are his sister, it's weird,'' he said.

I smiled and looked at the boys.

''Hey guys I'm going out I want to see somebody,'' I said.

''Who?'' David asked.

'' Um a friend,'' I said.

''Fine we'll come with,'' David said.

'' Ok,'' in a weird voice meaning I didn't need protecting.

We made it along the garden and onto the bikes and this time I rode with Dwayne and he smiled as I got on his bike. I held onto his bare abs and it was amazing, I had to keep my obsession scream inside. They all kicked started their bikes and of course they knew my friend would be at the boardwalk and so once again parked their bikes and we all jumped off and walking in 2 by 2 by 1, we walked all along the boardwalk.

I soon passed in front of David and looked inside first and noticed that a younger looking girl was standing there. Who was she? I soon opened the door and the boys followed.

She then noticed us and looked at the boys and winced until he set eyes on me and calmed down.

''Hello how may I help you?'' she asked trying to sound brave.

Of course the boys sniggered knowing she was nervous about them. Guess they had a pretty good rep.

''Um I was wondering where Betty was, I said I would come back and see her as I used to live here,'' I smiled.

She kept quiet. I didn't like it.

'' I'm sorry but…Betty passed away a couple of nights ago,'' the girl said.

'' What,'' I whispered.

''Yeah she died in her sleep, I'm sorry,'' she saddened.

A tear escaped my eye. She was my only friend when I moved here and now she's gone. More tears came down my cheeks. The boys felt weird in a situation like this and none was comforting me but then it was a good thing because in times like these I like to be left alone.

'' What's your name?'' I asked sniffling.

'' Sarah,'' she replied wiping away a tear.

''Well Sarah thank you for telling me that,'' I said turning to walk out.

'' Um wait, there's a letter here with a name on it, it might be for you, it says Shelley,'' Sarah said.

''Yes that's me,'' I said jogging over to get it.

I took it and I looked at the front and decided to open it later. I nodded once at Sarah and I walked out followed by the boys. The boys were quiet until I felt an arm around me. It was Marko.

''Hey it's ok, at least she's in a good place now, watching you and she wouldn't want you crying,'' Marko said.

I sniffled while nodding yes but I couldn't stop them, it was like a rushing river, the tears were coming down my face pretty good. Marko then held my hand and kept me close. I leaned my head on his shoulder while walking.

I kept sniffing all the way to the bikes. I soon jumped on behind Marko, holding onto him while holding the letter tightly. I laid my head on his back and closed my eyes while another tear slipped my eye.

My eyes suddenly opened and we were in front of the cave. I walked in behind the boys while they walked on, down the stairs and into the cave. I stopped at the entrance and looked at the envelope, the writing of my name.

I sighed sadly and continued into the cave. I noticed it was only David that was still in the main part. I looked at him and he said that they would give me a minute to myself.

I sat on the couch and turned the envelope over to open it and once I looked at the letter, it was wrote in beautiful handwriting. I started reading to myself:

Dear Shelley,

I don't know how to say this in writing but when you read this I will be dead. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before but I was terribly ill for a couple of years and now my time is up. I wrote you this letter to say thank you for helping me out the past days you were in my hotel and I didn't get to tell you all this as you left so soon. You were perfect help to me and you were mostly the reason I dragged my ill backside to work in the hotel.

You were like a daughter to me as I didn't have any daughters of my own, your such as lovely kind girl and I wish I had got to know you more but that's life so anyway I hope you grow up and have a lovely family and make sure to think of me all the time. Haha.

I will always be thinking of you up above and I'll watch over you to keep you safe from danger.

Thank you,

Betty

I looked over the letter again and again and cried my eyes out. I didn't want her to go, she was my best friend and now she's gone. I wish I could turn back time and get to know her more, help her but no.

I put the letter on the table beside the couch and walked outside. I sat on the steps and cried my eyes out, there was no way stopping them, I then heard soft footsteps coming towards me and David sat down beside me.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 - Softy

I looked at David and leaned my head against his shoulders and he put his arm around me. All I did was cry.

''Hey she wouldn't want you crying over her,'' David said.

'' I don't care, she was my only friend and now she's gone, it's not fair,'' I cried.

''Come on Shelley she'll always be thinking of you, why would she forget a person like you,'' David said.

I smiled sadly.

'' If only I stayed a little longer I could have helped her…'' I trailed off.

'' Hey come on don't even begin to blame yourself, the woman was old and was ill, you can't stop that from happening from people,'' David squeezing my shoulder tighter.

I didn't say anything but blink a few times still leaning against his shoulder.

'' Come on you can't mourn forever, she would like you to get on with your life and have a happy life,'' David said.

'' Yeah but… I don't know, it's just…too far going, I mean it happened so fast,'' I said.

David then done something I thought he would never do. He turned me round and gave me a real cuddle, I mean not just a 2 second cuddle but a long lasting one. I actually smiled a bit.

He leaned his chin on my head and we stayed there for god knows how long.

''You know David, we actually got on there, you really are a big softy,'' I muffled into his jacket.

I heard a slight chuckle coming from him and he squeezed tighter and then we broke apart.

''Yes I can be like that when I want to be so don't expect it all the time,'' he smiled.

I laughed. It was quiet for a second.

''So you ok?'' David asked.

'' Yeah I'll be fine, she is in my heart now,'' I said looking up at the sky and smiled.

David then kissed my head and pulled me up from the stairs and we both walked into the cave together. We got in to the boys sitting about doing there own things. When they saw us they stood up and came towards us. They stood in front of me including David and smiled.

'' Why are you'se smiling?'' I asked.

'' We have something for you,'' David said.

He then started to walk towards the hole at the back of the cave and the other three looked at me as if it was my cue to walk. I soon followed behind David while the boys walked behind me.

David soon stopped at a door and looked at me. He then smiled but kept quiet until he opened the door. As I looked in the room I got pushed in by the boys and I saw an awesome room.

'' So now you have your own room,'' David said.

''You'se did this…for me?'' I asked.

They nodded.

''Oh my god, this is awesome, thank you so much…god this room is epic,'' I shouted.

They could only smile. I then looked on the wall and saw a couple of rock posters and I looked directly at Paul and he smiled proudly.

''These are yours?'' I asked.

''Yeah, I wanted to start you off with your rock collection…remember that little conversation we had,'' he said.

I laughed.

''Yeah and I don't need help but thanks anyway,'' I said holding my arms out for a hug.

He then came towards me and killed me in a hug. He spun me around which I laughed and then he safely planted me back on the floor. I had some books from Dwayne as he knew I read, Marko added colourful things to my room and David being David gave brother love, giving me things that he would think I liked.

Well that's my brother for you.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 - Becoming a Creature of the Night

That morning I got changed into bed clothes and was proceeding into my bed when a knock came from the door. I looked at it and said come in. It was Dwayne. I smiled at him which he done back.

''Hey what's up?'' I asked.

''Nothing…I… I just wanted to say good morning,'' he smiled.

'' And good morning to you too,'' I smiled.

He then walked into my room and sat at the end of my bed and he looked down at the ground and then looked at me.

''Thank you,'' he said.

''For what?'' I asked confused.

'' For helping me get through the struggle with girls,'' he said slightly embarrassed.

I smiled slightly.

''Well your welcome,'' I said.

'' You being one of them,'' he came out with.

I was slightly stunned that he said that right now.

'' Well the feeling is mutual,'' I said.

He looked pleased. He then smiled.

''Well then I'll let you sleep,'' he said giving me a quick peck on the lips.

It felt nice, them soft lips on mine, Dwayne really was a kind person. I had butterflies when he kissed me.

I smiled as he shut the door and I got into bed really happy. The next night I got woken up by a hyper voice…Paul. I groggily opened my eyes half way before he landed beside me on the bed.

I let out a loud groan and growled at him.

''Seriously you couldn't let me sleep,'' I moaned.

''Nope tonight is the night,'' he laughed.

''What is?'' I asked.

''Just wait,'' he smiled.

I then closed my eyes and my head laid back onto the pillow and I stayed like that until I opened my eyes and I saw a smiling Paul lying beside me. I moaned again.

''Do I have to?'' I asked.

'' Yup now come on,'' he said pulling my arm.

'' Paul…'' I said.

He made me stand up and then walked out of my room happy as can be. I then fell back onto my bed and sighed and then eventually got up and got dressed. I tiredly made my way to the front of the cave to the boys quietly speaking.

As I approached Paul obviously smiled.

''It's about time,'' he laughed.

I made a face at him.

''Now what's so important that I got dragged out of bed?'' I asked.

'' We need to go to Max's, we have something to tell you,'' David said.

I stayed quiet and we made our way out to the bikes. I jumped on behind David this time and we were off. I seen Max was in as the lights were on. We walked along and David chapped the door and less than 5 seconds the door opened.

Max smiled and motioned us in. The boys all walked into the living room and sat about and I walked in and sat on the couch beside Paul. Max stayed standing and looked directly at me. I felt a bit out of place because he was just staring and then I looked at the boys and they were the same, looking at me like I did something.

''Now Shelley we have talked it over and we think now your ready,'' Max said.

''Ready for what?'' I asked.

''Come on girl do you want us to spell it out for you,'' Paul teased.

'' Hey I'm not super like you'se so…oh you mean…'' I said.

''Yes we would like you to become one of us for real,'' Max said.

'' I don't know I don't feel ready,'' I said.

'' Shelley we've watched you, your ready, I mean what's stopping you?'' David asked.

'' Nothing,'' I said.

''Well why don't we do the first step,'' Max said going into the kitchen and getting a bottle with red stuff in it…blood.

I took a deep breath and stared at the bottle.

''At least one sip will do,'' Max said.

I looked at all the boys faces and they read happiness. I stood up and took the bottle out of his hands and took the top off and looked at their faces again and they had smiles on their faces.

I proceeded and took a gulp of the blood which was so sweet, my face went all weird. There was a slight taste of cigarettes and a metallic taste. It wasn't bad, I suppose. The boys all cheered and came and lifted me up and spun me around. I took that was a sign they were happy.

''Welcome to the club little sister,'' David said.

''Pleasure big brother,'' I smiled.

He laughed and he gave me a cuddle.

''Now go and celebrate with our new little member,'' Paul shouted.

The boys all howled into the night, running out the door to their bikes. I couldn't stop laughing. The boys drove past the boardwalk and took a path I didn't know.

The then proceeded onto a dirt path and I was clueless until they stopped at a set of train tracks. Whatever these boys had in mind, it can't be good. The other three followed David onto the tracks while I trailed behind them until the three parted and I was lead next to David.

''Um guys, what?'' I asked.

''Boys, Shelley wants to know what's going on, Marko…what's going on?'' David asked.

''I don't know, what's going on Paul?'' Marko asked Paul.

''Wait a minute, who wants to know?'' Paul asked.

''Shelley wants to know,'' Dwayne laughed.

I still stood clueless watching them.

''I think we should let Shelley know what's going on,'' David said.

''Yeah,'' Paul said.

''Marko,'' David then said.

I looked at Marko and now he was standing at the edge of the tracks. No he wouldn't.

''Goodnight Shelley…bombs away,'' he said and jumped off.

My eyes went wide-eyed for a second but then I thought, they're vampires. I knew what they were doing and they wanted me to go with them.

'' Bottoms up girl…yaalll!'' Paul shouted.

Next Dwayne went down but only done guns with his fingers and jumped down. David then walked to the edge and turned to me.

''Come with us Shelley,'' he said and went down.

I then looked over and saw them hanging underneath the railings holding a pole attached. They may be vampires, but they are crazy vampires.

''Come on girl, jump,'' they were shouting.

They wanted another crazy vamp, then they're going to get one. I then jumped down and had my hands out ready to catch the pole and when I did I saw David smiling at me, opposite me.

I smiled.

''Woo-hoo,'' they were shouting when a train horn was heard and I started to get a bit scared. A train suddenly went over us but it was shaking the pole and the vibration was hurting my hands.

When I looked back at the boys Paul was nowhere to be seen. I then looked down into the mist and knew he was there…somewhere.

''Don't be scared Shelley,'' Marko shouted and let go.

Dwayne went down screaming too and the David told me to let go and he smiled and let go. So I took his advice and let go and I could feel myself fall but wasn't landing.

I then looked about and I was floating. I was flying. This was awesome. I started flying about until I heard the boys telling me to hurry up and I landed on the ground and smiled at them.

''What took you so long?'' Dwayne asked.

''I was flying, freaking awesome,'' I smiled.

They all laughed and we flew back up towards the bikes. The boys then started racing all the way home. Once we reached the cave, David was first there, no surprise.

I started laughing.

''What you laughing at?'' Paul asked and ran for me.

'' You losing,'' I said running down the stairs and into the cave.

''Well I'll make you pay,'' he smiled.

''Bring it,'' I said.

He then went for me but I moved out the way and he nearly fell with the force he had running to me. I then laughed and he turned round and went for me again but kept on missing.

'' Oh my Paul, that is something, getting beat off a girl,'' Marko laughed.

''Shut up,'' he moaned.

I then laughed and kissed him on the cheek. He growled at me and then smirked.

I then relaxed on the couch while Paul and Marko were play-fighting which was funny to watch.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 - Lost Girl Forever

Last night was the night I became a vampire and I have never had so much fun in my life. I'm actually glad I'm one, well half. It's not so fun when you read the boys minds, which can't be helped sometimes and they are thinking about all sorts of things that aren't supposed to read by a girl.

Not when it's about girls. Let's just say it's for 18 and over. Hahaha. The boys are great. Me and the other three are close, I like them all and so I have to get shared, I mean that's wrong, having to share a girl, what about my feelings towards this. Who am I kidding, I am being loved off of three vampire hotties. Awesome. I love them and me and David are ok together, we act like brother and sister now and he shows me a lot of love. Maybe because he wasn't there for me, he's making it up to me.

It's sweet really. Once again we parked on the boardwalk and walked towards the railings. While standing there I thought that now I'm not just Shelley, I'm Shelley, The Lost Girl. The vampire girl. The bloodsucker. I could make lots of name for me.

I was pushed out of my thoughts when Marko hit my shoulder, telling me they have found food. I followed the boys along the boardwalk when Paul stopped me and smiled at me.

'' What?'' I asked.

''Told you I would scare you, your face when Marko jumped, you were petrified,'' he laughed.

''I wasn't scared, I knew what you'se were doing and you wanted me to come and I thought it was fun so I went for it…sorry it's still zero to Paul and oh will you look at that three to me,'' I laughed and walked round him and followed the boys.

Paul soon ran after me and I heard him trying to think of ways to scare me but what he must have forgot is I'm a vampire and I can read minds. His plans will be foiled once again. Haha.

Bite you later.

THE END


End file.
